falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallout Chronicles
In 2284, 3 NCR soldiers were deployed to San Francisco to meet Captain Victor Perlman who was needing assistance. They were at the camp which turned out to be a shock... Jackalex13 01:54, December 5, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 this is a remake, Enjoy it ya'll. Chapter 1: San Francisco, Here We Come In Camp Golf, Chief Hanlon gets a call from Colonel Moore that she needs to speak with 3 NCR soldiers due to the fact they know where Camp Roosevelt is. After the message, Chief Hanlon calls in Sergeant Ryan 'Nemesis O'Hara, Corporal Matthew Lloyd and Corporal Jeff Mcgrath. Hanlon informs the squad about Camp Roosevelt and Captain Perlman's urgent request for help. Hanlan also informs Colonel Moore is picking them up in a vertibird. Lloyd fist pumps in excitement. OK you three, leave my office. ''The three leaves Chief Hanlon'd office. Nemesis tells Lloyd and Mcgrath that he and his wife are expecting a second child and he will name his child Logan if it's a boy or Selene if it's a girl. Mcgrath congratulates Nemesis and Lloyd calls him 'Father of the Year'. The group leaves the building and they spot Colonel Moore and a vertibird. the group goes to her and she tells them about San Francisco and Camp Roosevelt. The group goes to the vertibird and it starts going to Hoover Dam 10 MINUTES LATER (In the vertibird) ''Colonel Moore, what's the big deal about San Francisco? Manners Corporal Mcgrath. ''(Jeff sighs) ''Ma'am, what is important about San Francisco and Captain Perlman? Colonel Moore gives a transmission. Captain Perlman sended a distress call. He said that Camp Roosevelt was raided by someone in winter clothes and a red flag with a yellow symbol on their shoulders. Ma'am, the equipment for San Francisco is winter clothing, winter paint for for our weapons, binoculars and this fine transport? Yes Corporal Lloyd, that is correct. '' (In Hoover Dam) 2 NCR Veteran Rangers are chatting about NCR taking control of Fortification Hill until they saw a vertibird. They both stand still and Colonel Moore walks out the vertibird and the NCR Veteran Rangers salute. ''At ease soldiers. The Rangers stop saluting and they continue chatting. Colonel Moore and the VIP's go inside the building. (In the Control Room) Colonel Moore and the VIP's sat down on a table and they discuss about Camp Roosevelt. Colonel Moore gets a NCR High Tech Radio, sets it on the table, puts in the transmission and plays the the distress call. Chapter 2: The Camp This is Captain Victor Perlman in the New Californian Republic. I need help, I need a-a fucking team to rescue me from Camp Roosevelt! The camp is raided by- (An explosion is heard) Oh god, please if someone reads this, Find me! (An unknown person starts shooting and starts shouting in Russian) No, no (A gunshot is heard 5 times) Die you fucking-(The transmission ends). Colonel Moore gets the transmission out and places it on the table. Nemesis gets the transmission. Captain Perlman needs our help. Nemesis turns to his buddies. Guys, do you know what we are dealing with? Nemi, it's the Russians. Corporal Lloyd chuckles. Damn Russians, they're everywhere. They're in Alaska, San Francisco and-'' ''Lloyd! Shut up for christ sake! ''Nemesis gets up. ''Thank you Colonel Moore, me and my squad will be getting the equipment from the armory. The squad salutes and they leave the room. The squad goes to the armory and they speak to Quartermaster Bardon. Bardon gives the equipment. The squad leaves the armory and they exit Hoover Dam. Corporal Mcgrath sees the vertibird and the two pilots. The pilots enter the vertibird first and then the squad enters. The vertibird leaves Hoover Dam and the Mojave Wasteland. 10 HOURS LATER The squad are sleeping in the vertibird until one of the pilots waked them up. Corporal Lloyd checks the time and he see's that it's 6:43 AM. Nemesis wakes up and sips his canteen. Corporal Mcgrath still sleeps but Lloyd throws a piece of paper to him. Wake up Jeff, we're here. Mcgrath gives Lloyd the middle finger. Lloyd gets a bent can from his bag and throws it to Mcgrath. Mcgrath wakes up and gives Lloyd an angry look. Asshole. Jeff, I only did to wake you up because we are now in San Francisco. Nemesis goes to the cockpit and looks at the map. Are we there yet? The 1st pilot doesn't answer but the 2nd pilot speaks. Almost Sergeant, we'll land at least 10 minutes. Good. Nemesis leaves the cockpit and sits back on his seat. Lloyd brings out a bubble gum and grabs a piece. Nemesis snatches it. Hey what the fuck Nemesis! Lloyd, save the rest for later. Mcgrath gives a smirk to Lloyd. The vertibird lands, Nemesis tells the pilots to pick them up when he calls them in the radio and the squad leaves vertibird. the vertibird takes off and the squad start searching for the camp. 46 MINUTES LATER The squad eventually finds the camp but Nemesis finds something unusual on the camp flag and walls. The camp flag is replaced by a Russian Flag and the walls are painted that shows a raven with a Russian symbol. Mcgrath inspects the walls and couldn't see anything. Damn it, I can't see shit guys. Lets see if someone left the doors open. The squad walks to the doors. Lloyd picklocks the door and Mcgrath and Nemesis stand at each side of the walls. Lloyd successfuly picklocked the door. Ready? Nemesis and Mcgrath both nod. Lloyd kicks the door and dodges to Nemesis's side. Kto tam (translation: Who's there)! Mcgrath mouths to Nemesis. Is he fucking Russian? Nemesis nods and he starts to do a countdown. The squad aim their weapons to the Russian person. The squad are shocked when they saw at least 80 Russian People in winter armor, slaves and slave cages and sniper dens. Nemesis looks around the camp while he is still aiming his gun. Guys, Camp Roosevelt is now a slaver camp and these are slavers. Chapter 3: Meeting New Friends The squad surrenders and they walk slowly while the slavers are aiming their weapons at them. Lloyd whispers to Nemesis. Nemesis, we shoud kill them right here right now. Matty, we'll die here if we try to kill them. There is no chance and it ain't risky. While the squad are walking, some of the slavers knock out the squad with their weapons, they drag their bodys and puts them into a cage. 1 HOUR LATER Mcgrath and Lloyd wakes up and Lloyd see's a person (blurred). Nemesis? The person speaks and much to Mcgrath's and Lloyd's surprise, it was a girl. Lloyd touches the female's shoulders and backs up to the cage he is in. Who are you? My name is Emma, you? Corporal Matthew Lloyd, NCR Trooper. . Lloyd shakes her hand and Jeff introduces himself. Lloyd turns around and sees Nemesis in the other cage. Hey Nemesis, how come you are at the other cage with no one there? Nemesis shruggs. 1 MINUTE LATER A Russian person wearing a fur coat goes to the slave cages along with his bodyguard. He sees Nemesis, Mcgrath, Lloyd and Emma. He introduces himself in Russian. The squad did not know what he said but Emma translates and says the man's name is Vladimir Ivanov. Lloyd is surprised. Emma, are you Russian? Half Russian, my dad is American and my mom is Russian. Vlad goes to Emma, Lloyd and Mcgraths cage. YA nadyeyus chto smogu provesti nekotoroe vremya s vami. (Translation: I hope I can spend some time with you.) Vlad then speaks English. You're a pretty lady you know. Mcgrath then goes to Vlad. I don't she needs to spend some time with you Vlad. ''Vlad becomes surprised. ''You know Russian, thats funny because I never heard an American speaking Russian in a long time. While Vlad is speaking to Jeff, Nemesis pickpockets the bodyguard which shows that the bodyguard has the slave cages key. Vlad and his bodyguard leave and Nemesis whistles to Lloyd. Hey Lloyd, look what I got. Lloyd turns around and is surprised to see Nemesis holding the key. Hey Nemesis, At 8:00, free us. Chapter 4: For Freedom At 8:00, Nemesis unlocks his cage and then frees the others. Jeff tells the others about his plan. Allright, I drawn this map that is full of details about the camp. The armory is here, between Hut 3 and Hut 4. The main building is here at the top and that is where Vlad is. The entrance is here at the bottom. Nemesis, you're gonna help retrieve the weapons at the armory. Lloyd and Emma, take the keys and save the prisoners and maybe, just maybe they will help us. Now does everyone know what to do? ''They all nod. ''Let's go. JEFF AND NEMESIS ARC While the two are walking quietly to the armory, Nemesis spots 2 guards next to the armory. Jeff tells Nemesis a plan. Allright Nemi, we split up, go behind the guards and silently kill them. Jeff, since when did you start taking orders? Jeff goes to the left and Nemesis goes to the right. Jeff goes behind the 1st guard and twists his neck and then drags his body behind the armory. The 2nd guard finds the other guard disappeared until Nemesis grabs the 2nd guard's machete and assassinates him and then drags the body. Jeff searches the 1st guard, gets his gun and the armory key. Nemesis and Jeff meet at the armory door, Jeff unlocks the door and the two enter the armory. (Inside the armory) Nemesis looks at the armory and finds a Fat Man with 15 Mini Nukes, 20 pistols, 5 machetes, 3 missile launchers, 10 assault rifles, 5 shotguns, 10 C4. 25 grenades, 2 sniper rifles and a minigun. By the power of Grayskull, this is the motherload. Jeff arms himself and holds the Fat Man. Ready to kick some ass Nemesis? Hell yeah Jeff. LLOYD AND EMMA ARC At the slave cages, Lloyd goes to the first cage and unlocks it. Lloyd then tells the slaves to follow him. Emma then unlocks the second cage and tells the slaves to follow her and Lloyd. Lloyd then unlocks the last cage. After the slaves leave, Lloyd notices the last slave and is shocked to see his face. Captain Perlman? Perlman looks up to Lloyd. Lloyd, have you come to rescue me or at least end my suffering. No Cap, me and Beta Three came to Frisco to rescue you. Now you're here, I think you want some payback against Vlad. ''Perlman gets up and puts his hand on Lloyd's shoulder. ''Lloyd, I may be old but I am sure as hell I can still fight. Chapter 5: The Slave Chooses, The Master Obeys After Jeff and Nemesis met up with Emma and Lloyd and the slaves, both Nemesis and Jeff were surprised to see Perlman alive. Nemesis gives Perlman a weapon and Perlman thanks them for saving him. After the slaves equipped their weapons, Jeff tells a plan. Allright this is how it goes, you guys (the slaves) are gonna provide a distraction with Captain Perlman while me, Emma, Lloyd and Nemesis go to Vlad's building. After you kill or capture the slavers and the guards, we will bring out Vlad and lets see if he can try to listen to us. Now ya'll know what to do?. All of them nod and murmur yes. ''Good, now lets get payback. ''Beta-Three and Emma run to Vlad's building while Captain Perlman and the freed slaves kill the slavers and the guards. Category:Jackalex13's characters and storys Category:Novels Category:Fallout Chronicles work, characters and storys.